Next Time, Just Go Straight To The Damn Point
by MadNeko-I'mNutsYA-HA
Summary: He knew something was terribly wrong with her. He's not blind to see it. He's not that oblivious to not notice it. And her secrecy was practically killing him. "What is she hiding from me? Damn it Hiruma! You make me mad!" *I DON'T type the verb WRONG. It IS FEMALE!Hiruma...Kekekekekeke! YA-HA
1. Prologue

**Next Time, Just Go Straight To The Damn Point****.**

**Disclaimer:** I. DON'T. OWN .EYESHIELD21. All Eyeshield 21 characters are rightfully belonged to their respective owners. I just borrow them; make it a little (or _too much_-depend on my mood) OOC to flow with my ideas. Even the characters I created are based on the original characters. So, none of the characters are mine. Understand?

**Rating:** Just to be safe, I rated it as T. (For Hiruma colourful language and suggestive themes that may appeared in the fic)

**Summary:** He knew something was terribly wrong with her. He's not blind to see it. He's not that oblivious to not notice it. And her secrecy was practically killing him.

"What is she hiding from me? Damn it Hiruma! You make me mad!" (I DON'T type the verb WRONG. It IS female!Hiruma~~ xD)

**Main Pairing**: FemHiruma X Agon

**A/N:** Okay~~ I absolutely don't have any idea that this fanfic exists in my laptop until I actually spend my time to reorganize the folders. I think this is one of my old ideas…so the updates may be a bit late because I honestly don't remember planning the plot…0_o Like my other fic, this is female Hiruma; AGAIN (don't worry, I **AM** going to write a fic on **FemAgon**~~) but this one I've decided to tell you the pairing. It's FemHirumaXAgon. Yeah, I hate Agon and I don't even remember why I choose this pairing. Sorry about that and also my bad grammar. I'm learning to write better. So support and give me constructive critics, guys! O(≧∀≦)O

And yeah, I may go crazy again in this one~~ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"..." for speech

_Italic _for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

~Prologue~

Kongou Agon never expected his life will be destined to this path.

Everyone'll know it for sure...Just look at how he is!

He's a well-known womanizer who fucks different women every night.

**That's an undeniable fact.**

He's a legendary prodigy who called everyone 'trash' and acted like some superior bastard.

**That's one of the ways to state the obvious.**

He did not know love for he doesn't have a decent heart to feel such pure feeling.

**Hundred percent true**.

Care and love will never ever exist in this selfish, sadistic and arrogant creature named Kongou Agon.

Therefore, how actually he ended up in this kind of situation?

Because life's sucks that is.

==========YAHA!===CERBEROS!===YAHA!==========

Agon pondered silently as he reviewed how his life had turned out these past few years. He glanced to the sleeping girl that curled almost cutely in the crook of his arm and smiled; though he has to admit that the shiny gun in her arms had actually pissed him off. She should hug _him_ instead of the damn gun, for Naga's sake! Agon let out a frustrated sigh—somehow chanting gratitude in his mind—and shuddered at the image of her cackling maniacally and mocked him for a few decades because he's obviously being jealous to one damn gun, or more specific; her old AK47.

Chalked up another victory for her because managed to turn his personality upside down like this.

Growling, Agon grudgingly stole the gun from her arms and threw it on the long couch near their bed with a strong force, satisfied smirk on his face. He froze his movement when her pointy ears twitched, obviously alert to the soft sound of the gun landed on the couch. The satisfied smirk widen on his face when she remained unconscious—though her hands twitched nervously to the sudden lost of her '_beloved teddy bear_'—and Agon quickly take his chance to trap the blond girl in a warm tight embrace. As he looked at her peaceful face, his mind move to a random memory before he buried his head into her golden locks in the miserable attempt to muffle his snicker.

**_FLASHBACK!_**

_It was seven years ago. He was seventeen and already a legendary football player in Kantou. God-speed impulse threat, once-in-a-century prodigy and all those useless names voiced out by the trashy team that have to face his team. Shinryuuji Naga indeed the God in Kantou. The Naga's had never once been overthrown from the glorious throne of the champion; especially when he, Kongou Agon, joined the team. They're definitely invincible._

_Though it's only lasted until one fated day where the destiny decided that the dragon had ruled the sky of victory for a too long period._

_Thus, they fall to earth in a humiliating lost while the devils take their place ruling the sky._

_Needless to say, Agon was royally pissed off._

_He's the once-in-a-century prodigy. He's the invincible god. He should not lose like this just because of mere excuse of lack of practice. This was unacceptable. Totally impossible. He should always be on the top, laughing at the inferior brats who struggle hard against their lack of talent. And not the opposite, when they're laughing at him for not struggling hard enough to make use of his talent._

_Okay, fine. None of them had actually laughed at him but still..._

_And it does not really help to sooth the building rage inside him when he saw her._

_'Her' specifically named Hiruma Youshiki._

_She might be the only true friend he ever had. The only one person in the world that understood him enough without clinging to him every single second and demanded his attention like his bitches. No. She never claimed that she understood him like the other girls always bragged about. However, he knew she's the only one that can truly read him like an open book. And the fact that she's the only girl that hang out with him and never once let him to get under her skirts (though the only moment he ever see her in skirts is when she's in her school uniform but it's still counts) had actually wounded his ego a bit. When she had chosen to go to Deimon with Kurita and Musashi and not followed him to Shinryuuji... _

_Something inside Agon is breaking._

_He felt betrayed and started—trying—to hate her._

_And now she's smirking smugly at him. Pink bubblegum inflated from the smug lips and her emerald eyes are literally laughing at him. The betrayal, anger and frustration that slept soundly in the dreadlocks-headed boy woke up in an uncontrollable rage. He wanted and __**will**__ wipe that smirk from her face. With his unmatched reflexes, he lunged forward toward the girl; fist rose to punch her smug face not even caring or heard the panicked voices of his brother, his teammates and Deimon's players that tried to stop him from reaching the calm girl._

_And then the most unexpected thing happens; courtesy of his more human and sane mind that finally ruled his head again. _

_Instead of throwing the strong punch he intended to, he gently yet powerful enough pulled the girl towards him and smashed his lips with hers, kissing her hard enough to make her crumpled helplessly in his arms. Emerald orbs shot up in surprise as her smaller hands desperately tried to shove him away. Agon didn't let that though. He tightened his grip around the slim waist as he broke the kiss and stared at her eyes intently. Dark violet eyes clashed with surprised emerald ones._

_Hiruma squirmed helplessly in Agon's arms. "What the—"_

_"I love you." Agon cut in with a very serious tone._

_"HELL?!" she continued with a confused frown. In the background, gasps can be heard everywhere while a certain cheerleader let out a happy, enthusiastic squeal. _

_"I love you," he repeated sincerely, eyes gleaming with mysteriously warm feelings under the semi-reflective glasses._

_"This is a bad joke, fucking dreads...," Hiruma muttered, shaking her head as she tried to shove the muscular boy away._

_"It's not a joke."_

_"WHAT? You think I'm buying that?" A scowl emerged on her face._

_"I'm serious, Hiruma." The squirming and shoving halted. "Since three years ago. You make me crazy, Hiruma Youshiki. Every girl I've dated, I can only see you. This girl has the same devious glint in her eyes, that girl has the same blond shades of your hair, another girl has the same smirk like yours, the other one has the same emerald eyes like your eyes...,"he let out a somehow defeated and embarrassed groan. "You completely wrecked my life! Did you know why I kicked Kurita out from Shinryuuji?" her long fingers clawed dangerously at his jersey but he ignored that. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Kurita smiled and by the way the fat boy nodded at him, it's almost felt like Kurita was encouraging him to go on. Taking a deep breath, he continued; "It's because I'm fucking jealous. You hang out with them, laughing and having a good time with Musashi and Kurita which make me feel abandoned. I tried to hate you all these years but ended up loving you more. I'm not joking here, Hiruma. I. LOVE. YOU. You're a genius, you do know whether I lied or not."_

_The world was perfectly silent. Not even the wind dared to make a move as Hiruma stared at the boy who still had his arms round her waist with a bruising force. Her eyes calculating, a tight grimace on her face as she go on with her observation. Finally the dangerous claws on his jersey loosened up while the grimace on her face faded. She knew that he's not lying at all. The pure sincere behind the eyes denied any possibilities of lies and trickeries. She relaxed her tensed body under his arms and slowly reached up to give a quick peck on his lips. Her hands stroke the angular jaw almost tenderly before sneaked out from the embrace as his arms fell to his sides in shock. She stepped back cautiously, watching Agon touched his own lips in disbelief. Though the next second after that, the demonic quarterback found herself to be crushed against a finely sculptured torso._

_"Is that a 'yes'?" Agon asked with a giddy grin._

_"Depend on how you wanted to take it, fucking dreads...," Hiruma replied nonchalantly though faint blush had dusted her cheeks._

_Agon grinned and swept the blond up for another kiss. Once he done savouring the mint flavoured lips, he put her back to the earth though his arm never left the small of her back. At that time, he suddenly realised that they're actually in the middle of a stadium with a lot of audience watching their little drama before. The dreadlock-headed boy whipped his head to his stunned brother and teammates, the petrified Devil Bats' member, the bug-eyed audiences on the stand, the smiling Kurita, the smirking Musashi and the squealing Suzuna. A second after that, the chaos erupted._

_Both Monta and Sena screamed in terror._

_The Huh Brothers and Komusubi simultaneously fainted._

_Suzuna, Yukimitsu and Kurita were celebrating and dancing ceremoniously._

_Musashi looked as calm as ever, picking his ear with his pinkie though a really happy grin was on his face._

_Mamori smiled to the pair lovingly with her hands clasped together in front her chest._

_Yamabushi and Ikkyu fell to their knees, praying to god to stop the world's end that was approaching.._

_Unsui hyperventilated and clutched his heart as if he's going to get a heart attack._

_Shinryuuji's coach already wheeled out of the field straight to the hospital._

_The others just ran aimlessly at the horror of having __**the monster**__ and__** the devil**__ dating._

_Needless to say, both Agon and Hiruma bursts to laughter; Hiruma in her demonic cackle while Agon in his booming laugh._

_Ignoring the chaos they had caused, Agon swiftly swept Hiruma in bridal style, carried her purposely towards the changing room, her lips were swollen by the time they reached the room. And obviously, the news break throughout the city the very same day as the pair were seen having dinner in a French restaurant that night, eventually sending new fear to Kantou's citizen._

**_FLASHBACK END!_**

Agon snickered again at that memory. He could never believe that Unsui; his ever calm and stoic brother could hyperventilated like that. Though Yamabushi and Ikkyu's little act praying like the world is going to end was god damn hilarious too. And when remembering his cool and calm coach had to be wheeled to the hospital because of a fucking heart attack; Agon had to bury his head deeper into the blond locks of his fiancée and laughed hard until his sides hurt.

Or at least until...

_THUNK!_

"Damn, that kinda hurts...," he muttered and rub at the spot on his head where the small gun hit him hard.

"That's what you get for waking me up at such fucking early hours," the groggy mutter beneath him sounded annoyed as the owner tried miserably to shove him away.

Agon grinned and wrapped his arms round her slender form tightly before flipping their position; now she's sprawling on top of his bigger figure. His grin grew wider upon noticing the annoyed scowl on her face. "Need me to put you back to sleep?" He asked in a slight suggestive tone, eyes gleaming with seduction.

Hiruma rolled her eyes and tried to move to the other side of the bed but can't because Agon's iron grip tighten round her waist stubbornly. Sighing, she let her head to rest on his shoulder as her eyes slid shut again. Not long after that, her soft breath vibrates against Agon's throat, making him shuddered at the warmth. However, watching her face this close, Agon couldn't help but frowned in disapproval. Her face looked calm and peaceful, but there was an obvious hint of exhaustion radiating from her. He slowly shifted her to a more comfortable position beside him and gently kissed her on the forehead, his hands swiftly rubbed her body where he thought may need some massage.

"Really, dreads...What's wrong with you?" Hiruma tried to sound irritated with the man sudden—and obviously rare—act of kindness, though her body subconsciously melted into his soothing hands. "You're acting too weird for one Kongou Agon," she muttered, voice thick with sleepiness.

Agon snorted and let his hands roamed down her spine to rub her back and sooth any stiff muscles he found there. "_You're_ the one that was acting weird. I'm fucking worried when you being less energetic than usual these past few weeks," he countered back acidly though the worried frown is still on his face.

Hiruma sighed. Sometimes she just missed the old Agon that loved to pick a fight with her and not this possessive and overprotective fiancé who didn't even have the heart to call her 'trash' like he used to do. She missed the old bickering and fights they often did and _of course_, the disaster that followed after that. Opening a single emerald eye to look at her fiancé, she grimaced upon meeting the glaring violet orbs. Hiruma knew that Agon was dead worried of her bad health lately but she have to confirm something first before she told him anything. Her hands caressed the tensed jaw lightly before she rested them against his chest while she once again fell to a deep sleep.

Agon stared at her in disbelief but continued the movement of his hands to her shoulder and arms. Only god would know how much he appreciated those well-sculptured arms that hold both the proof of her continuous effort and the beauty of a woman. Done with his ministration, Agon draped his arm loosely over her smaller frame and firmly resolved that he will drag the blond to the clinic the first thing in the morning—_even if there will be a war between her firearms and his godly reflexes in the process_.

Something sure was wrong with her health recently and Agon was not that _oblivious _to not notice it.

For the years he had known this demonic girl, Agon always knew that Hiruma is not a lazy person. She always moved and doing things; which made him lost in confusion when he come home from work every day and found her sleeping on the couch with the TV _watching_ her or sometimes on the table, drooling over her laptop (_he's not going to admit to her that he loved the cute sight—because he wanted his limbs intact, thank you very much_), the blond does not even twitched when he lifted her to the bed. Then come her constant headaches and puking which worried him even more. Agon doesn't really mind with the headaches because it seems so logic (trust him; cast a glimpse at her workloads and even _he _got a terrible migraine) but when the nausea and constant puking come along with her headaches in a package, he knew something is terribly wrong. And not to mention her backaches and abdominal cramps that she tried miserably to hide from him. Agon often heard her complaining (_read as:_ **_cursed_**) on the pain every time she thought that she was alone or that he already asleep. Her secrecy on these symptoms drove him crazy and restless. Only the advice (the _first_ and the _only_ one) he asked from Unsui that stopped him from pinning the blond young woman somewhere and demanded her full explanation.

This then made him literally being strangled by his own anxiousness and worries.

Maybe he should consult with the rest of _The Quarterbacks League_ about this.

Agon snorted. _The Quarterbacks League_. He didn't even know such league exists until he was cornered by every quarterback from all-stars team he ever met right after the parting party of World's Cup. The so-called league cornered him in an isolated part of the hotel after everyone else was drunk and Hiruma had returned to her room. There, for the first time in his life; Kongou Agon felt true fear lurking inside him and cold shiver running down his spine.

And trust me, nobody would laughed at him (_except Hiruma probably_) for having such fear.

Each quarterback from every strong team he had ever met formed a menacing ring around him. Their expressions were identical looks of protectiveness and murderous intent which successfully made Agon gulped in nervousness. From the easy going cowboy; Kid, the classy senpai; Takami, the always-relaxed cola maniac; Marco, Agon's very own twin brother; Unsui, the arrogant blond American; Clifford until—_to Agon's ultimate surprise—_the forbidden rose of Teikoku's Empire herself; Karin were making such serious expression that night. And their glares were solely directed to him.

Agon shuddered violently at the horrifying memory.

Apparently all quarterbacks had a soft spot and protectiveness over the demon he dated. All of them had viewed her as a very funny, devious, and admirable sister. And due to the fact that she's dating him (_he blamed his womanizer records for this_), the internal alarm in their heads rang to full force. Therefore, after watching how serious he and Hiruma were on their relationship; all members of The Quarterbacks League decided to give him warnings on what will they do to him if they ever found out he hurt their beloved sister; _physically _or _mentally_. And as if to prove how precious Hiruma is to them, the Hiruma's Protectors Club; joined by Mamori, Suzuna, Kurita, Musashi, the Huh Brothers, Habashira, Akaba, Kakei, Mizumachi, Banba, Gaou, Sakuraba, Ootawara, Shin, Heracles, Achilles, Yamato, Taka—_again, to Agon's ultimate surpris_e—Mr. Don himself were already prepared to slaughter him mercilessly if the situation calls for it.

Frankly speaking, Agon didn't know how in the *guren he could ever survive while facing these monsters.

_(__**A/N:**__*Guren is the 7__th__ of 8 cold hells, in which it's so cold that the people who fell there, their skin crack open and the blood flows. The colour of blood is said to resemble the colour of guren—a red lotus. Or so the blog said... Sorry if it's wrong; I actually alternate writing this and reading the lyrics of my favourite song in a blog. Haha)_

Hell, if the petite and shy Koizumi Karin could swore with murderous intent that she would shred him to pieces and gives his remains to Cerberus if he ever _tried _to hurt Hiruma (_the shy girl was looking too capable for committing a merciless murder at that time_); Agon couldn't imagined what the others could do to him.

That's one of the reasons the legendary prodigy changed his womanizer habit completely and be a lot more responsible towards his relationship with Hiruma. Honestly, Agon still liked the way his head attached to his neck and didn't want to risk losing it to those monsters.

Agon just contemplated on calling either Mamori or Karin and talked to them about Hiruma's strange behaviours when a pair of slender arms found their way round his head and pulled him towards the soft mounds that hidden behind her red satin nightdress. One of the slender pale legs eventually slid between his thighs causing Agon to purr in delight. Somehow, he started to feel really comfortable with her warmth and softness; dark violet eyes started to lost focus, tanned lids slowly hid them as Agon melted into the blonde's arms.

Needless to say, the plan was being ignored until the morning.

**Kekekekeke….One easy question, everyone….What is happening to our dear Hiru-chan?**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't even kid me. I own NOTHING.

**A/N:** I'm BACK! And yes, I'm still alive readers~~ Thank you very much for your nice reviews!

Now, let's go crazy ~~ ( _ ) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"..." for speech

_Italic _for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

~Chapter 1~

The sun already shone brightly outside the two-story house but Agon was still snoring like a sedated beast. One of his arms unconsciously moved to the other side of the bed; trying to find the warm figure of his fiancée, only to open his eyes immediately after that upon hearing the distinct sound of puking at the bathroom downstairs. Agon was on his feet the next second, dashing towards the said bathroom at his top speed. The unfortunate bathroom's door soon was kicked mercilessly by a half-worried Agon, revealing a very pale and startled Hiruma.

"Haven't heard about the 'knock first' etiquette, dreads?" Hiruma snarled with a tight grimace on her face before she once again bent her head over the sink and expelled everything that once been inside her stomach.

The dreadlocks-headed man rolled his eyes impassively and walked to the young woman. His calloused hands soon were rubbing her back as Hiruma keep expelling everything from her stomach to the sink. His hands never stopped even though the blond already rested her head against the cool sink and sighed weakly.

"We're going to the clinic after this, got that?" Agon stated in a superior manner, giving no room for the young woman before him to protest.

Or so he thought.

Hiruma stubbornly raised her head and glared at the man. "No. _I'm_ going to the clinic while _you _are going to work, got that?"

"It's fucking Sunday. Who works on Sunday?" the man deadpanned, eyes glaring fiercely to his fiancée.

Hiruma made a mental face slap on his cold remark. She should check on the calendar first, right? Casting a look over her fiancé, she grimaced at the determination in the glaring violet eyes. Her slightly tired mind tried to calculate any possible ways for her to be alone without him for the rest of day. Another look at the strong determination she never saw from the glaring man, Hiruma let out a mental groan. Now, how she's going to get rid of him?

"So it's settled then. Get dressed, I'll make breakfast," Agon concluded, taking her silence as a sign of defeat.

His last three words invited a mad cackle from Hiruma. "Kekekekeke...You? Make breakfast? Are you planning to burn the house down?"

"I'm a genius, idiot...Cooking is not a problem," he huffed, somehow sounded less confident than he usually is. "Now, go to shower and get dressed," the order was packed together with a fierce glare.

"I'm going out with creampuff monster, fucking skates and fucking braids after this. Shopping," she said slowly, half telling the truth.

Agon stopped dead on his track and dramatically turned towards the demonic ex-quarterback. One of his eyebrows shot up to his hairline in pure curiosity. "You're going out with girls and shop? Should I ask the doctor to make a check up for head injury?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm fucking fine and healthy," Hiruma ignored the disagreed look Agon's currently giving her and kept talking. "They're going to pick me up at nine. No need to join us because this is an official only-girls' outing. I'm not in the mood at all to stop your fight with Suzuna today...," she choked back a snicker. "Humour me for this, okay?"

Agon groaned at that. Since the fucking skates was there, it will be a ninety-nine percent that a fight will occur if he stubbornly tagged along with the girls in their outing. The petite cheerleader didn't like any outsiders—especially males—to join their outing. And the fact that during the years _Taki_—_err...ahem!—Kobayakawa_ Suzuna had been with Deimon Devil Bats, the raven-haired female had developed herself to be the second Hiruma. Agon definitely blamed Sena for that horrible development. Because of the runningback's lack of backbone to order his teammates around when he replaced Hiruma as the captain, Suzuna had decided to _help _him by being the second generation of the Evil Demon of Deimon Devil Bats.

That fact eventually caused her to be as lethal as Hiruma and—_unfortunately_—Agon himself.

Only god would know from where the raven-haired female managed to get her own dangerous weapons.

Somehow Agon had to wonder how Sena could even survive living with the hyperactively lethal female.

"Isn't the fucking skates supposedly with fucking shrimp at America? How come she's here?" Agon asked with an irritated scowl on his face.

"Apparently, fucking shrimp decided to come back home before the new season started. Besides, Shin's wedding is next week. You know how much Sena adored the health maniac," Hiruma shrugged and shamelessly threw her nightdress aside; leaving her only with her black lacy, semi-transparent bra and panties.

It took all of Agon's willpower and sanity to not pouncing at the seductive figure before him and pinned her on the floor. He nervously gulped when Hiruma spin her body a few times in front of the long mirror on the wall, causing he to feel his self-control collapsing when her perky breasts and firm ass bounced to her moves. Agon quickly checked his mouth for any drool that might be visible before the blond get the chances to mock him. No drool. Good. He returned his attention back to his fiancée and mentally growled when he saw the young woman touched her own body in almost erotic way (_that is from Agon's view. Hiruma is simply checking her body in a really normal way with no seductive intention_).

God, is she trying to kill him?

Now, Agon didn't even care if he looked like an idiot as he kept on staring at Hiruma, eyes never blinking.

"For devil's sake, fucking dreads! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

The vicious yell that pierced straight to his eardrums finally snapped him back to the reality. Half-dizzy from the supersonic yell that hit his eardrums before, Agon blinked incredulously at the enraged girl in front of him. "What?" he mumbled out, slightly confused.

"Do I look fat?" Ignoring the nagging voice at the back of her mind (_that persuades her to shoot at Agon_), Hiruma went straight to the point.

"WHAT?!" and her question is replied by a surprised shout.

Hiruma rolled her eyes at the incredulous look on Agon's face. "I said; do I look fat?" she repeated with all of the patient she could muster.

Agon was completely flabbergasted. Among all the weird things he happened to face ever since he started dating this out-of-ordinary girl; nothing was weirder and more terrifying than this. Frankly speaking, there was not a single thought in the dreadlock-headed man's genius brain that one day he and his demonic fiancée will have this 'Do-I-look-fat?' conversation. Had the hell freezes over and changed to ice cream land?

"Oii... Agon! Answer me, dammit!" Hiruma snapped her fingers impatiently in front of the petrified man.

"What's with the question?" Agon frowned at the young woman.

"Just answer it, can you?" Hiruma snarled back at him though Agon could sense the embarrassment and discomfort from her tone.

Deciding to not challenge her foul mood, Agon silently appraised the lithe body before him. She was still slender and lean just like their high school days with just enough amounts of muscles from the frequent training. Though, Agon could note that her curves had become visibly enhanced and...did her breasts grow? Somehow they look bigger than they usually are. Giving the young woman another overall look, Agon finally realized something. Hiruma's abs is not flat and slightly muscular like before; but a small, not-really-visible-with-just-one-glance bulge had formed there. Mentally snickering at the thought that his fiancée was just like any other normal girls, Agon stared at the emerald eyes and grinned.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or not?"

"The truth," Hiruma replied sharply.

Agon swept her up and seated her on the counter. He didn't know why he did it—Something inside him...(_probably his instinct?_) told him to do it for an unknown reason—but Agon slowly bent down and kissed the small bulge lovingly; causing a shudder from Hiruma and a devious grin emerged on his face. "I believe you got some extra calories here. Wanna burnt it down on the bed?" he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"No, thanks. The girls are going to pick me up soon, idiot...," Hiruma pushed the muscular male aside and practically kicked him out of the bathroom; completely ignoring his protests before locking the door behind her back.

Once she's sure Agon had walked away, Hiruma retrieved back the device she hid behind the small flower vase on the counter. She's lucky that Agon didn't find it when he barged in before or else it will be _sooo_ troublesome. Leaning against the cold wall, Hiruma fiddled with device on her hands and sighed when the second blue bar on the device does not disappear. She half-hoped that it will because if this fucking little thing does not lie, it will mean that she's positively pregnant.

Pregnant with Agon's child...

God, she couldn't even imagine herself with a baby.

But somehow she felt the sudden urge—_that is far stronger than winning a thousand Christmas Bowl_—to keep this child.

Was that maternal instinct? Oh, dear...She definitely has gone crazy.

Subconsciously, Hiruma let her hands rested on the small bulge and gasped because she could literally hear the faint second heartbeat in her. She must have lost her head now, to imagine such things. Despite that, Hiruma let herself caressed the bulge lovingly, feeling the need to protect it and slightly hoping that the hospital test she's going through today will give the same result like the small device in her hand. Maybe, a few years from now, there will be small little feet that can inherit some of her vast arsenal of firearms and helped her terrorizing the town. Grinning maniacally, she stripped the remaining of her cloth and stepped under the shower; her hands keep caressing the bulge for each five seconds.

Yeah, she definitely wanted to be a mother.

==========YAHA!===CERBEROS!===YAHA!==========

_Venus Fort Cafe, Odaiba, Tokyo; sometime around afternoon...?(**A/N:** Damn. Where is the fucking clock?)_

Hiruma rested her back leisurely to the soft cushion of her seat, totally ignoring the intense stares from the three females in front of her. Suzuna was currently alternating her gaze from Hiruma's face and to the older girl's loose button down navy shirt; specifically on the stomach area. Mamori nibbled on her vanilla creampuff though her serious blue eyes never left her ex-captain's face. Karin on the other hand, played with the end of her braids, sending worried look to the other blond at the table.

"So, what are you going to do with the baby?" Mamori finally broke the silence; for once the creampuff maniac girl let the rest of her creampuffs being ignored on the plate.

"Keep it, of course. What else?" Hiruma popped a huge blue bubble nonchalantly while Mamori sighed in relief. Emerald eyes narrowed to the auburn-haired girl upon hearing the relieved sigh. "What? Did you think I'm going to abort it? Hell no. This kid is _mine_," the last word was practically being growled out.

"And I'm really glad for that," Mamori replied softly, a smile on her face.

Suzuna snickered. "You-nee with a kid. Now that will be the best thing to look forward to," she said in an amused tone, trying to picture her demonic mentor with a child.

"Honestly, I couldn't imagine it at all...," Karin smiled sheepishly.

"It's not that hard. Just imagine the miniature version of me with a small gun laughing maniacally at some terrified people while we terrorizing the town together as mother-child bonding time." Hiruma cackled evilly at her own words.

The three other girls simultaneously shuddered at the horrifying image in their heads.

"Then, what about Agon?" Karin voiced out the nagging thought in her mind. Somehow she didn't think that _Agon_ and _fatherhood_ will be a good and happy combination...The petite mangaka stared intently at Hiruma's nonchalant face. Well, perhaps it doesn't really matter because Hiruma and a baby was already a weird thing.

"No sweat. I'll take care of it later," the demonic girl stated in an almost uncaring manner.

Mamori, Karin and Suzuna exchanged an alarmed look at the sudden thought that banged into their mind. "What if he didn't want it?" all three girls asked in the same time.

Hiruma popped another bubble and stay silent for a few minutes. A feral grimace soon emerged on her face. "Tch. Then, I'll leave. End of story, happy ending."

"You can't raise a child alone, Hiruma!" Mamori half-shrieked at the blonde's cold answer; towering over the others as she stood and conveniently shaking in rage. Thankfully, they were seating in a very isolated corner.

"Who said that I'm that helpless?" Hiruma countered back coldly, her gun already aimed dangerously at Mamori. "Chill, creampuff monster. If I can turned your spineless little _Sena-chan _to the world's top player, raising a child alone is just as easy as kicking the Cupid's asses," she said calmly with confidence. "Now, fucking sit down because people already staring at you, dumbass."

Mamori grudgingly sit back on her chair and puffed her cheeks. "Mou! I have a name and Sena is NOT spineless!"

"Whatever," Hiruma rolled her eyes at that; her gun mysteriously vanished from their sight. "Though I believe the fucking shrimp really need to grow some more backbones. He still does the pathetic bowing, right?"

"It's his natural charm, Hiruma!" Mamori defended, slightly pissed off when Hiruma laughed at her. "Suzuna-chan! Help me!" she pleaded to raven-haired girl.

"Sorry, Mamo-nee... As much as I wanted to defend my husband but I had to admit that You-nee is right. Sena really needs to grow some more backbones," Suzuna sighed at the thought.

"Suzuna! How could you!"

"Kekeke...Even his wife supported my opinion. You lost, creampuff monster!"

"Grrr...," Mamori growled in defeat but soon started arguing back.

Karin just sipped her tea silently and watched the arguing trio in front of her with fascinated eyes. The Devil Bats must be a really lively team back then. The ex-quarterback of Teikoku Alexander put her cup back on the saucer before feeling a tingling sensation you usually have when you had been watched running up her spine. Instinctively, she turned around to find the source and spotted the familiar shaggy brown hair that half-hidden behind the curtain at the opposite restaurant. Smiling, she took out her phone and texted to someone; specifically to the person at the opposite shop.

_Stalking us, Yamato? Not really a gentleman, if I may be so direct._

She sent the message and almost instantly after that the hidden man at the opposite shop whipped his phone out. Karin could almost feel the widen smile of the man though he is still hidden behind the curtain.

_Bravo! Miss Karin apparently had sharp senses. Surely you didn't expect us to let four beautiful girls walking around without protection, right?_

Karin's eyes widen slightly at the use of plural. Her delicate fingers quickly typed her reply.

_Us? Who else are stalking us beside you?_

Three seconds later, his reply entered her inbox.

_Take a wild guess. _

_—M__WAHAHAHAHAH—(that was Mizumachi and Heracles)_

Karin rolled her eyes at the message. Considering the way he answered her, the petite girl had a hunch that the opposite restaurant were really packed with heavily-muscled males.

_All of our 'brothers'? Sheesh! Your protectiveness over Hiruma really makes me jealous. She is more than capable to protect herself, you know? It will be an insult if she knew that you're stalking her like this._

Karin could guess that Yamato was laughing there because she saw the half-hidden shoulder shook and a set of sparkly teeth gleamed merrily.

_Not all of us are here. Takami had to prepare Shin for his wedding (you know, so that he will NOT tackled Wakana-chan on the aisle—poor bride she will be if that really happened); they're not here thus Sakuraba and Ootawara are not here either for Takami said that he will not suffer the torture on explaining things to Shin, ALONE. Musashi, Kurita and the Huh Brothers got some other works to do. Mr. Don and Clifford are not here too. Their flight will arrive tonight. You can guess who else are with me here._

_P/s: Don't be jealous, love. Hiruma is my sister but you are my girlfriend. It's utterly different. And what are you girls doing at the hospital before, anyway?_

Karin chuckled softly because she can literally feel the curiosity from the amber-eyed male. Yamato sure is a curious wild cat. Her thumb swiftly moved on the keypads and texted another message.

_We just accompanied Hiruma for her appointment. Thought that she may need girls' support._

_WHAT?! Is she sick? What happened, Karin? Did Agon hurt her?_

Karin snorted as her thumb move faster on the keypads. Though, a devious smile invaded her face the next second.

_Not really sick but it's all Agon fault no doubt. _

Karin almost laugh at that message, wondering what will be Yamato's reply.

_Agon's fault? What had he done to Hiruma? Tell us everything, Karin!_

Again, Karin snorted at the protectiveness behind his words. How lucky Hiruma is to have such protective friends. Despite that, she had a hunch that the demonic girl will not be pleased if she knew about this. How in the world the boys managed to keep their stalking a secret from the demon's insane network of information will remained as a mystery. She glanced at the still arguing trio and smiled.

_Hiruma's pregnant. Surprising isn't it? But she is determined to keep the child so DON'T YOU GUYS EVER DARE TO INTERFERE, got that?_

Karin sent the text and stared at the opposite restaurant. She could see the body behind the curtains stiffened. Soon a movement of shadows loomed over the frozen man and needless to say that the phone in the man's hand had been passed to many other hands. A thick silent and suffocating tension filled the air; which eventually reached the cafe she was in before a mass exodus from the opposite restaurant occurs when the unfortunate customers ran away for their life. Mamori, Suzuna and Hiruma instantly stopped their argument upon watching the fleeing people.

"What the hell is happening there?" Hiruma frowned, half standing at her seat.

"Just some surprised guys...Why don't we order our lunch now? We shouldn't delay your meals, Hiruma. Not good for the baby," Karin said nonchalantly, calling the waitress and in the same time, switched her phone off. A smirk bloomed on her face.

"What do you girls want to eat?" Mamori asked cheerfully while she scanned the menu before her eyes saw something that she will never expected will see. "Hiruma! What do you think you're doing?" she stared at the demonic girl, completely flabbergasted.

"Just killing some brats," Hiruma said sarcastically, munching on the pastry she just stole from Mamori's plate. "I'm eating, obviously," another bite on the pastry and the blond purred. "Sweet devil, this is good. I want ten of this on my order," she nodded at the half-terrified waitress.

God, the waitress SHOULD be terrified.

Because the sight of Hiruma, the demon from hell that hated sweets so much; closing her eyes and savoured a vanilla creampuff is definitely a terrifying sight.

Mamori's jaw dropped at that. "Hiruma, you're eating _creampuff_. Sweet pastry that you despised so much all this time," the auburn-haired girl stated in disbelief.

"So what the hell is wrong with that? It's fucking taste wonderful," Hiruma deadpanned, licking the cream on her lips. "I want another one," she said and grabbed another creampuff from Mamori's plate.

Suzuna started to cackle evilly at Mamori's dumbstruck face and Hiruma's uncharacteristic munching on the sweet pastry before the raven-haired female entered a full blow of gleeful laugh. Karin chuckled softly at the ex-Devil Bats' captain's consistent munching and the ex-manager's bug-eyed face before glancing again at the opposite restaurant. Soon she too was laughing hard because it's quite obvious that Mamori was not the only one in the mall that had the bug-eyed face.

What a pity she couldn't snap a picture on Yamato's bug-eyed look.

Really, it's _priceless_.

**Reviews, please?**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't even kid me. I own NOTHING.

**A/N:** I'm BACK! And yes, I'm still alive readers~~ Thank you very much for your nice reviews!

Now, let's go crazy ~~ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"..." for speech

_Italic _for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

~Chapter 2~

"YOU SAY WHAT?" Takami is all but screamed at the top of his lungs causing Kakei on the other line to wince and hold his phone an arm length from his ear. "Could you please repeat that again because I think I may suffer temporary hearing disability before," the classy-looking man requested with a loud voice.

Cautiously, Kakei neared his phone back to his ear but not without a safe twelve inches distance from his ear. Smouldering aquamarine eyes closed as he sighed tiredly. He just arrived from America, just finished an almost hellish training for his game the next season and planned to have a leisure short vacation at his homeland. Luck apparently was not on his side though, because once his feet stepped on this land again, Mizumachi had dragged him to stalk Hiruma. It's not like he despise that because Hiruma _is _a big sister he always looked up to but to deal with these things when he was basically exhausted in both conditions; mental and physical, it was definitely too much. Kakei sent a look again at his petrified...emm...you may call '_brothers_' and let out a long suffering sigh. He was the only one who had recovered completely from the shock they just received before anyway. He grimaced when his gaze falls to the slacked-jaw and bug-eyed looks Yamato, Taka, Kid, Marco, Unsui, Akaba and Habashira are having now. Then, he chuckled upon seeing the waiters poked on the two fainted ex-Teikoku's linemen and snickered in amusement when Mizumachi had finally shut his mouth up, eyes huge with a disbelief look on the usually cheerful face. The tall linebacker however, tried really hard to avoid looking at Gaou's and Banba's direction because their faces now are not something you wanted to see if you wanted a peaceful sleep after this.

And Kakei Shun really need some sleep after this.

Heck, he may fall asleep right here if he didn't have his public decency and sense of shame.

Sighing again, he spoke to the waiting Takami in a solemn voice. "You didn't hear it wrong, Takami-san. Hiruma _is_ pregnant. Our demonic sister is carrying a child with her."

Takami groaned from the other line. "Agon better take better care of her after this or otherwise I'll persuade Shin to use his brand new tackle on him," the man mumbled grudgingly with slight evil tone.

"I believe Agon will do that, Takami-san. He had changed too much since they started dating. Surely he wouldn't leave her like that," Kakei replied confidently, a tight smile on his face.

"I really hope so...," Takami said with a sigh before a loud crash can be heard from his background and the young doctor cussed. "Dammit, Shin! I said GENTLE hugs. If you keep using such force, Wakana will be crushed right away!" he shouted to someone.

Kakei laughed upon hearing the commotion on the other line. Quite obvious that Takami was going to have a terrible migraine after this. "You're teaching Shin to give hugs? Couldn't wait to know the result," he chuckled again, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Kakei... This is not on the plan at all you know? I'm not prepared to teach these kinds of things to Shin," Takami got a booming laugh from the other end. "Really. Could you imagine my surprise when Shin asked what should he do with Wakana on his wedding night? And no thanks for that idiot's bluntness and seriousness because now I'm trapped in this situation," he sighed miserably.

"You know, my IQ is far above average, Takami-san," Kakei could hear Shin's stoic words from his phone and couldn't hold his laugh when the other linebacker added; "after the hugs what should I do to Koharu?"

"Dear God...Shin! You're the most hopeless person I've ever met!," another sigh from the young doctor. "Sakuraba Haruto! Don't you dared tried to ran away! Come here and help me with this idiot!" Takami shouted again and Kakei laughed at the ex-quarterback's rotten luck.

"But Shin is so hopeless!" Sakuraba's cries can be heard clearly by Kakei.

"I don't care! Come help me here because I'm not suffering this alone!"

"But—"

"It's your fault for bringing up the first-night thing to him in the first place. Therefore, you must be responsible!"

"Takami-san!"

"Just shut the fuck up and come here! If you dared to run away...," Ootawara's idiotic laugh suddenly erupted. "For God's sake, Ootawara put your pants on!

Clearly Takami had been ignored for Ootawara's laugh become louder while the ex-quarterback's sigh become more miserable.

"Looks like you're really busy there. I guess I'm the one who had to break the news to Clifford and Mr. Don, huh? Alright then. Good luck with your mission!" Kakei said deviously and quickly ended the call before Takami had a chance to shout at him.

Cackling the infamous laugh his '_big sister_' was famed for, Kakei started dialling Clifford's number and wondered what kind of reaction the Americans will be giving him for this shocking news.

_Hehehe...Whatever it is, it will definitely be interesting_, the tall linebacker grinned somewhat evilly at the thought.

Hiruma is not really a good example of big sister figure for him, right?

_I wonder if I should delay the news until we met face to face. I bet Clifford and Mr. Don's expressions will be god damn priceless..._Kakei thought, shoving his phone back to his jacket. His intense aquamarine eye sparkled with evilness. _Maybe I'd need a camera too...For memory, perhaps? Kekeke..._

Yup. She is definitely NOT a good big sister.

==========YAHA!===CERBEROS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma's mind was positively spinning for the rest of the week. For first, she had spent the most of her free time trying to plan a way of breaking the news to her fiancé. She had thought of some ideas and plans, but despite of what she told to the Mamori; she actually was very, very scared of Agon's rejection. The worry somehow had paralyzed her mind from making superb strategies like she used to. And as if adding the misery to the demonic girl's troubled mind, Agon just have to be so damn clueless about this.

Really, Kongou Agon was GOD DAMN OBLIVIOUS for a once-in-a-century genius and it frustrated her to death.

_Kekeke...Let's see how Hiruma actually planned to break this new to Agon shall we?_

**PLAN A – TRY USING HINTS**

This was actually Mamori's idea but since the auburn-haired girl suggested this in a joke, Hiruma had considered this as her own plan. While they were having their brunch earlier, Mamori had said; '_If you wanted to tell Agon but don't have enough courage to speak it out loud, why don't you tattooed it on your forehead?_'. At that time, Hiruma just rolled her eyes and mocked Mamori for the insane plan. But somehow, she thought it might be a good idea—_except for the fact that she will NOT tattooed this on her forehead._ But this is Hiruma we're talking about. Modifying plans was as easy as kicking some brats on the ass.

So, after Agon done cleaning the kitchen for the disaster he made that morning (_note to everyone; Agon is a HORRIBLE cook but an EXCELLENT kitchen destroyer..._) and he had flopped unceremoniously beside her on the sofa did she started her plan.

"Hey, Agon!"

"Hmm...?"

"If I say that I'm making a tattoo, will you be ok with it?"

Agon shrugged nonchalantly. "It's depends on what you're making. So, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm pregnant?" Hiruma said seriously, half-hoping that Agon will get the hint.

Instead, Agon just rolled his eyes to the side to stare at her. "Bad choice, You-chan. I preferred you let you delicious skin the way it is rather than that horrible choice of tattoo." Then, he just casually switched on the TV and ignored her mortified expression.

Hiruma really hoped that Agon will be unconscious, so that she could freely banged her...or perhaps _his _head to the wall.

Needless to say that the plan had **FAILED**

**PLAN B – GIVE SOME OBVIOUS CLUE**

One day, Hiruma had purposely spoiled herself on the bed, not even moving even though Agon already came home from work and done changing to his casual clothes. That little act is something really weird because Hiruma never let her chance to _admire—AHEM! You wanna die damn author?—_Err... I mean, to tease Agon about the small amount of fat that already popped somewhere on his tanned body, from slipping away. Despite that, she just leaned against the propped pillow against the headboard, her feet propped up on another pillow as she pretended to be deeply engrossed with a book and totally oblivious of his presence. Hiruma mentally cackled when Agon started to tug her sleeves in a very childish manner.

"What did you want?" she said impassively.

"Let's have a date," Agon replied with a spoiled brat face.

"I'm reading, dreads..."

"Just threw the book away. I want you."

"No. I need to read this. I _am_ on this stage _right now_ and I have to learn everything." Hiruma pressed the three words damn author had italicized in a solemn tone.

Like she predicted, the book was transferred from her pale skinny hands to his tanned bigger ones the next second. Agon frowned upon reading the title. "Why do you read about pregnancies and this maternal shit?"

"Cause I'm...," her sentence hanged on the air as Agon claimed her lips in a bruising kiss.

The book went flying and landed somewhere in the room as Agon keep on devouring his fiancée, not even listening to her protests at all. Hiruma's snarls of protest turned to soft moans when Agon proceeds to undressing her, attacking every inch of her exposed skin in the process. That was enough to make Hiruma lost her head and returned his favour with the same _enthusiasm_. Their clothes soon were thrown aimlessly around the room as they go on with their...errr..._bedroom business._

Hiruma only remembered about her plan when she found pieces of paper while doing the laundry and the ruined book trapped among the tangled fabric of their clothes. She should not threw everything in the laundry basket into the washing machine without checking the clothes first, right? Too late now. Both the book and her laundry were perfectly ruined. Thus, to ease up her frustration, she destroyed the book with her rocket launcher, slightly cursing herself for falling to Agon's seduction.

Therefore, it's quite OBVIOUS that the plan 'Give Some OBVIOUS Clue' is OBVIOUSly **FAILED.**

**PLAN C – TRY THE 'GIFT' METHOD**

Coincidently, Agon's birthday was around the corner. Deciding to copy something from the romance crap Mamori sputtered out on her reviews about the novels she had read, Hiruma had planned to tell Agon on his birthday—_trying_ to assume that the man will accept the kid as his birthday present. Therefore, she managed to talk Unsui on roping his brother with him for the day while she prepared whatever a 'romantic birthday dinner' shit Mamori said should have. You could guess Agon's surprise when he came home after a chaotic day _celebrating _his birthday with his twin brother and the rest of ex-Shinryuuji; only to be greeted with the sight of Hiruma in the pink dress he bought for her (_but NEVER been wore by the demonic girl because Hiruma said it was too girly_), steak plates and a small chocolate cake on the dining table. He stalked to her side and stared at the food on the table with wondering eyes.

"Is this safe to be eaten?" he teased lightly, pointing to the messed up chocolate pastry.

"If you die, I'll retrieve you from hell. No sweat, Satan is my brother," Hiruma replied sarcastically.

Agon erupted to a booming laugh as he sat on his seat, conveniently alternating his gaze from the disastrous cake and the slightly nervous blond. Grinning almost madly, he pulled Hiruma onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly round her waist. With the same devious grin Hiruma was famed for, he gently nibbled on the long pointy ear and snickered when the young woman in his arms tried miserably to muffle a cute mewl.

"Stop that...," Hiruma squirmed in his hold, trying to free herself from the iron grip.

"Where is my present? Is it the one in this pink dress?" he wiggled his eyebrow, swiftly leaving a mark on the pale throat, earning him a moan and a curse.

"Your present will arrive around seven months from now. So, be patient," Hiruma half-growled when Agon refused to let her go.

This time Agon frowned. "Seven months? What are you giving me? High-class military plane?" he asked sarcastically.

"I rather have that plane to myself than giving it to you...," more uncomfortable squirming and a feral grimace. "This is something else," Hiruma added with a slight hint of nervousness.

"What damn thing could possibly take seven months to be delivered?" Agon scowled, saturated confusion in his voice.

"Your fucking kid, obviously. You'll get that kid as your present seven months from now, Agon," Hiruma deadpanned, hoping that Agon will get what she mean.

The thick silence in the spacious dining room made Hiruma grinned in victory. Finally, the dreadlock-headed man gets her message. Now, she only has to brace herself upon whatever reaction he will make. But her grin turned to a startled scowl when Agon bit her shoulder, hard. She yelped sharply and stared at Agon with incredulous face. "Agon!" Hiruma half-scolding and half-moaning.

"That was fucking hot," Agon hissed and threw her over his shoulder in one swift motion. "Really, Youshiki... That is incredibly sexy," she felt callous hand travelled inside her dress as he started to march towards their bedroom, dinner and cake completely forgotten on the table. "You want to give me kids, huh?"

"Agon! Listen first—," Hiruma yelled but before she realize it, they already in the guest bedroom that happened to be a few long strides from the dining room. The ex-quarterback found herself to be pinned against the untouched sheets.

Damn. He would NEVER let her talk in situation like this.

Agon grinned evilly at the glaring female before him. His shirt soon was thrown ignorantly onto the floor. "So now, let's make some kids..."

Let's just say that this plan ended up like Plan B; only with Hiruma having more sore muscles and wonders on the possibility that there might be no organ called brain is actually working in her fiancé's head.

Plan C miserably **FAILED.**

**PLAN D – TRY TO TELL HIM SLOWLY BUT DIRECT ENOUGH**

Hiruma rested her head against Agon's chest. Her three previous plans failed miserably with the addition of her being too sore in the morning. Now, she started to wonder whether Agon is either damn clueless on her message or he actually know about her pregnancy and just pretending to not know. Hiruma sighed, her hands subconsciously cradled the bulge on her stomach; slightly amused on how fast it has grown. The bulge is easier to spot now compared to last week. Staring blankly at the white ceiling above her, Hiruma glanced at the sleeping man beside her and couldn't hold back the dark thoughts of his rejection to the baby. Another sigh escaped her lips. Almost instantly, a muscular arm draped over her upper torso.

"What's with the sighing?" Agon mumbled groggily, arm tighten round the smaller figure.

Hiruma flashed her full set of fangs in a wary grimace. "Just thinking something..."

"Wanna share?" violet eyes rolled in their respective sockets to stare at her.

Hiruma pursed her lips in calculative manner. "What do you think about having kids?" she asked solemnly, determined to know his opinion.

Agon was slightly taken aback. Having kids was not really on his plan this year. He just received a really interesting offer for him to play in the America that he thought he wanted to accept. It's not like he never received such offer for it actually had become an annual thing. Sometimes, the teams will send their offers to him twice or thrice a year. It's just because football was not something he actually loved. However, considering his boring job now, being a professional sportsman might not be so bad at all. Besides, he could kick some asses and crushed the inferior teams. Agon mentally snickered. He knew about the spreading rumours that he might accept the offer this time because usually, he will declined the offer as soon as it reached his hands. But now, when he didn't decline the offer; most of the teams that played in the league and once had witnessed his plays, started to grow very restless.

It's almost like during his high school days, where everyone saw him as god in the field.

And this time, the god and the devil will crushed everyone to rubble.

That was one of the reasons why he contemplated on accepting this particular offer because it actually included Hiruma. In most people's eyes, Hiruma is an average person. She's not searing lightning like Sena nor piercing spear like Shin or even raging sea like Kakei. And of course, her built is not the appropriate built that can actually possessed brute strength like Gaou, Kurita, Yamato or Akaba. However, her brain is something that no one can outsmart, not even in a thousand year. Which it really ticked Agon off when no one seems to notice that and only saw her as a tool to drag him into their team. But this particular offer had actually come in two envelopes and one of them is for her. The team had invited her to be their star quarterback. The coach himself had called Agon and asked him to make sure that he will persuade Hiruma to accept her offer even if Agon refused his own.

Why you may ask?

Because the coach had already tasted Hiruma's devil trickeries in the game and he also had once been humiliated across the globe by the demonic girl.

This coach is Leonard Apollo, ex-NFL player and now the coach for *(1) Phoenix Shooting Stars.

_(__**A/N:**__Phoenix Shooting Stars—a team I make up because I haven't got any clue about football outside ES21. Sorry for the bad name because giving names is NOT my field.)_

But Agon was not pleased to know that this old man was in the same league with Clifford, Mamori and conveniently most of the strong players he ever met. The once arrogant coach saw his fiancée as a daughter and keep talking to Agon like some over-concerned father that refused to give his daughter away.

Really, it's tiresome to deal with Hiruma's guardians.

"Hey, Agon! Are you even listening?" Hiruma snapped to the spacing off male impatiently thus successfully startled him.

"Huh?" Agon blurted out, slightly confused before his genius mind refresh his head. "Oh. About the kids, huh?" Hiruma nodded solemnly, her face slipping to a cold poker face. "I don't really think that I want kids. It's still too early and we have good offers in the league. No kids should be put into the equation," he stated impassively almost in an uncaring manner.

Unnoticed to Agon, Hiruma had been clawing to the mattress under the sheet upon hearing his answer. She should have known to expect this. Besides, Agon and kids was not something that can be easily put together in a sentence. So this answer is supposedly the one of the most easy-to-predict answers, right? About the offer to play in the professional league...Frankly speaking, Hiruma totally forgot about the damn offer from the fucking coach. So, what? She had been in dilemma ever since she found out about the small life inside her and she had a lot to think about; so why should she worry about one damn offer? She will just have to call Apollo and declined the fucking offer. End of story. Now, forget about that damn offer. She had more troublesome problem to handle.

"You really didn't want some kids?" Hiruma pressed again, emerald eye blazing in an unidentified emotion.

"Nope. Kids are troublesome," Agon deadpanned, yawning lazily and tighten his arm round Hiruma's now frozen body.

"What if I'm already carrying one? Will you accept it with open arms?" Hiruma choked out, her hands hugged her belly protectively.

This time Agon turned his head to stare at her face. His eyes gleaming incredulously. "Like I say, I don't want children. We're still too young for that," he grinned, not even noticing Hiruma's paled face. "Now, stop with this 'What if...' questions. It's getting on my nerves. We've planned everything. It's not that you're going to have a baby, right?" he stated flatly, kissing her cold cheek. "Now, go back to sleep. The egghead linebacker's wedding is tomorrow. We didn't want you to show up with heavy eye bags, right? Somebody will definitely kill me for that," Agon muttered, his voice getting softer to the end before it was replaced by a loud snore.

Hiruma was shaking. Her hands curled protectively on the spot where she could feel the faint heartbeat inside her. She clenched her fangs together in a tight grimace and glanced to the snoring man. She didn't have to commence her plan right now because she's sure that it will definitely fail. Agon had made it clear that he didn't want this baby. However, Hiruma on the other hand was very sure that she wanted it. Firm resolve emerged on her demonic features as she stared at Agon's face intently, trying to mesmerize it for the unknown future.

Plan D had **FAILED **before she even commenced it.

And Hiruma is leaving him right after Shin's wedding.

**Aww...Poor Hiru-chan...Reviews, please?**


End file.
